


Spar

by Faetality



Series: Kiss With A Fist [6]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Eliot needs to blow off some steam so Chris calls a “friend” to let him punch his frustrations away.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Kiss With A Fist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Spar

“You want to hit something that will hit back? Then go get in the car.” Eliot had been snapping at him the entire day. He’d slammed the door when he first came in, broke a plate through sheer force when setting it onto the counter, and then proceeded to lock himself in the training room with the punching bags. It had taken Chris four hours to get fed up with it. 

“I’m fine. Jus’ leave me alone, Chris.” 

“You’re not fine and you won’t spar with me so go get in the damn car.” 

The towel whipped by his head and hit the wall with a thud. “Fine! Fucking fine.”

*

There were perks to being on speaking terms with the Hales. Peter and he had always maintained an odd relationship. It made Chris’ request easier to voice. 

Eliot and he were edging into something more akin to a relationship than a beneficial arrangement. They had been edging toward it for months really- since the first time that Eliot followed him out into the preserve and got in the way of Chris and an omega wandering through. Chris lit his ass on fire for that one too. Then there was New York and that just tipped it all into something new and scary for the both of them. Eliot had a study in his home, a toothbrush in his bathroom, and they softest things that money could buy waiting for him every time he walked through the doors. But none of that compared to what  _ Chris  _ could give him. So he loaded the hitter into the 4 Runner and texted Peter for a fight. 

A good run, a not quite fair fight, and maybe something more down the line and hopefully Eliot would finally stop snapping at everything like a cornered animal. 

“Okay, come on. Grab that bag while you’re at it.” 

Peter was already waiting in the clearing. It had been used to training sessions for a few years and was a nice meeting spot for general plans as well. 

“Argent.” 

“Hale.” 

“Who’s this then?” Peter was eyeing Eliot like a cat with a mouse and Chris was torn between anger and interest. Anger at the idea of Peter thinking he could take his boy; interest because Eliot seemed to be lingering on the wolf as well. Not the way that he looked at Chris but with an interest all the same. 

“Eliot, meet Peter Hale; Asshole Extraordinaire and Wolf. Peter this is Eliot.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The tension around Eliot was still thick and Peter didn’t offer his hand. “Well, it’s been quite a while since I’ve had a decent spar.” 

“I’m not sure you know what you’re in for.” It was an acceptance and Chris felt some of the tension in his shoulders leave. Peter smirked. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

*

It was a fight to witness. Eliot was impressed with Peter, though he suspected the wolf was pulling his punches despite telling Eliot three times over not to pull his own. The itch under his skin shifted to an ache in his muscles, he was dirt covered and  _ tired _ by the time he called it off. Peter offered him a bottle of water from his bag. 

“You’re very impressive for a human.” It felt backhanded for a compliment but Eliot didn’t rise to the bait. The water was a bit warm from the afternoon sun. “You’d make an excellent wolf.” 

Chris’ hand came down on his shoulder, but his eyes were on Peter. “Not a chance.”

“It’s just an observation, no need to get protective dear. And besides that, I think it would be Eliot here’s choice. Just because you don’t want the Bite doesn’t mean he doesn’t.”

“ _ He  _ is right here and isn’t interested right now.” Peter’s eyes flared blue but he was smiling. Eliot hadn’t delved deep into Chris’ world, the hunter was much like Nate with how he would prefer to martyr himself. “I'm a happy human, thank you.” Peter shrugged.

“Suit yourself. I suppose I’ll leave you too whatever plans you have. If you need me, well, Chris knows how to find me.”

The wolf threw his shirt over his shoulder, completely at ease in his half naked state as he sauntered across the clearing and back toward his car. Chris offered him a hand, “Feeling better?” Eliot nodded, felt himself smile as he was hauled to his feet. Chris’ hand lingered on his back. 

“Yeah, much better. Peter’s a good fighter.”

“Good, and yeah I’ll give him that.” He almost felt bad about dirtying the seat when he got back into the car, but the pleasant ache in his bones meant he really couldn’t find the care. Chris kept giving him side eyes as he drove but Eliot elected to ignore him until they were back at the house.

“Why’d you do this?”

“You needed to destress. You wouldn’t have let go like you needed if it was me sparring with you.” 

“Thank you.” Chris didn’t want him to be part of the supernatural, had held him at arm’s length from anything and everything to do with that world. That he called Peter for him just to let off some steam? Eliot wasn’t sure he wanted to poke that bear harder. A few steps from the car he caught Chris’ arm. “Really, thank you.” Chris smiled. 

“Anything for you. Now go shower, you smell like a dog.” 

“Is that a werewolf joke?” 

“Just go.”

Eliot laughed. 


End file.
